1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a host apparatus and a screen capture control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming device may include a variety of devices which generate image data, such as a copier, a printer, a fax machine, a scanner, and a Multifunction Peripheral (MFP). The MFP may carry out a plurality of functions among copying, printing, scanning, fax transmission, email transmission, and file transmission.
To control the image forming device or to perform at least one of the functions supported by the image forming device, a device driver or an application may be installed in a computer which is connected to the image forming device through a wired/wireless network or a Universal Serial Bus (USB) interface.
An application refers to software necessary to use an image forming device, or a computer which is connectable to the image forming device and has a variety of types according to a manufacturer of the image forming device or a use purpose of the image forming device.
A capture application which is capable of capturing a necessary area from a desktop screen displayed on a monitor or a web capture application which is capable of capturing a necessary area from a web page of a web browser displayed on a monitor may be installed in a computer which is connectable to an image forming device.
A captured area captured through the capture application or web capture application may be edited through a separate editing application.
The captured area may be stored as an image file or may be printed through an image forming device.